memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Commonwealth of Planets
The Socialist Terran Empire, commonly referred to as the Socialist Empire, New Federation, or simply The Empire, is an interstellar state composed of 155 member states, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. The most powerful state in local space, the Empire encompasses 8,000 light years and is by far the largest state in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The STE, along with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, is one of the three traditional superpowers of known space. Unlike its traditional rivals who derive power from a single dominant species subjugating other races within the boundaries of their empire, the Empire's various Member States join willingly and are equals in the Empire's socialist society, though more emphasis is put forward to the founders of this state, the Terrans. History :See main articles: 'Imperial history' and 'Collapse of the Federation.'' The Socialist Terran Empire was formed on the 13th of February, 2376, the successor to the United Federation of Planets. After the collapse of the Federation, the Soviet Union (a province of the Terran Union), led by then Premier Vladimir Solivoda, began a revolution on Terra, instilling a socialist government on Earth. Earth then moved to expand the revolution to other worlds, including the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the United Planets of Tellar, and Alpha Centauri. They, and numerous other worlds, began a campaign to form one of the largest states in the galaxy. By 2380, the newly formed Socialist Terran Empire consisted of 155+ member mtates. However alongside peaceful relations and expansion the Empire was involved with numerous conflicts, some of the largest and post prolonged being with the Borg in the 24th century. Politics See also: Imperial Government Despite the name, Socialist Terran "Empire", it is nothing like an "empire" in the traditional sense. The name was made to gain favor from the Klingons and Romulans and to intimidate the Empire's enemies. No genuine imperial qualities have been noted in the STE. The Empire is a self-proclaimed Socialist Republic, though many have described it as a single-party Communist State, with an elected Imperial Premier as the head of its executive branch. An election is held every time the previous Premier resigns, dies, or is unable to fufill his/her duties, being that the Premier serves for life once elected. The legislative branch is composed of the Imperial Council, which is composed of one councillor from every Member. There is no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councillor. Each individual Member determines how its councillors will be determined; the First Minister of the Republic of Bajor, for instance, nominates that world's councillor and the Chamber of Ministers ratifies him or her, while the electorates of many other Members elect their councillors directly. The Imperial government has several executive departments whose heads form the Premier's Cabinet, who advise the Premier on their issues of jurisdiction and run their departments on a day-to-day basis. Cabinet members can have strong influence on Imperial policy based upon their work with the Premier and the appropriate members of the Imperial Council. The capital city of the Empire is Moscow, and the capital planet is Terra. The seat of government is the Palace of Justice. Members of the Empire All members of the Federation are now members of the Empire. See: Imperial Members. Premiers of the Empire See: Vladimir Solivoda. Imperial Council The Council of the Federation remains intact, but under a new alias to identify it's affiliation to the Empire. See: Imperial Council. Relations with Other States See: *Imperial Relations with the Klingon Empire *Imperial Relations with the Romulan Star Empire *Imperial Relations with the Borg Collective *Imperial Relations with the Cardassian Union *Imperial Relations with the Ferengi Alliance Groups All groups under the Federation have remained intact, but have been renamed to identify their affiliation with the Empire. *Imperial Council *Imperial Diplomatic Corps *Imperial Grand Jury *Imperial Medical Council *Imperial Naval Patrol *Imperial Science Council *Imperial Security *Imperial Supreme Court *Imperial Starfleet Diplomatic Treaties As the successor state of the Federation, the Empire still participates in these treaties originally signed under the Federation. *Cheron Accords *Khitomer Accords *Frontier Accord *Neutral Zone Treaty *Treaty of Algeron *Treaty of Alliance *Treaty of Ectair Symbols There are 2 official emblems that represent the STE: The Hammer and Sickle, a prominent symbol of Socialism and Communism, and the Great Seal of the Socialist Terran Empire. The Flag of the Socalist Terran Empire is also a prominent Imperial symbol, often displayed at government buildings, official events, and at state and Starfleet funerals. The Anthem of the Socialist Terran Empire is the official musical composition of the STE, and the March of the Premier is the official musical composition of the Premier of the Empire, played during speeches or inagurations, composed by the Premier himself. Military One such award that is given to members of the Imperial Starfleet during victories in battle is the Andorian Battle Star which recognises command officers that have displayed who demonstrate superior tactical abilities. Culture The Socialist Terran Empire is religiously secular, though it, unlike it's predecessor, attempts to reinstate religion, not supress it. It's many citizens celebrate Socialism Day as their national holiday. Religion When the Socialist Terran Empire was fully established, it began a program known as "The Vladimir Doctrine", in which the Empire allowed, even urged, it's citizens to adhere to a religion, preferably of the Abrahamic origin: Islam, Judaism, and Christianity. The citizens, however, continue to have the choice of a different religion or of no religion. Patriotism The citizens pay homage to the Empire and it's leader every 13th of February on Socialism Day, a celebration of the creation of the Empire. On the 5th anniversary of the Empire's creation, the Premier issued for several shuttles, fighters, tanks, and troops to march down Red Square in a military parade. He issued that a similar parade must occur in the Red Square of Moscow every 5 years, as a show of power and might to citizens and to instill fear into other space-faring territories. This tactic appeared to work, because a week after the first parade, the Klingon and Romulan nations considered joining the Empire, requesting "safety under the mighty strength of the Empire". Language See main article: 'Imperial Standard.'' Territory Planets *Terra *Vulcan (planet) *Andoria *Betazed *Pacifica *Beta Nirobi II *Europa Nova Star Systems *Sector 001 (Sol System) Conflicts *Terran-Borg Conflict Connections '''Bold text Category:States Category:Alpha Quadrant States Category:Beta Quadrant States